1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a torsional vibration damper. The torsional vibration damper includes a substantially cup-shaped hub ring made from deep drawn sheet metal, the base of which has at least one orifice for mounting to a machine part subject to torsional vibrations. The hub ring is joined to at least one inertial ring by at least one spring element made of an elastomeric material, in a manner allowing relative rotation between the hub ring and the inertial ring.
2. Description of Related Art
A torsional vibration damper is known from EPO Application 0 218 774. In the device shown in that application, centering of the hub ring on the machine part is achieved only by either having a stub shaft of the machine part pass through a central opening of the hub ring - requiring both parts being made to close tolerances - or by using dowel bolts for mounting the hub ring on the machine part. It is disadvantageous in a device of this construction that the orifices in the base of the hub ring and the holes in the machine part must be made to particularly close tolerances. The need for such close tolerancing is economically unsatisfactory. It is also difficult to engineer and fabricate a hub ring out of deep drawn sheet metal with sufficiently tight tolerances for the kind of connection shown in this known device.